Just a Crazy Game of Truth or Dare
by haley2017
Summary: The gang is back to get in a lot of trouble with more truth or dare. We stole Nickelz from NickelzCrusta14. So things will get crazy with twins and Nickelz. Funny things are promised to y'all. Second fanfic ever! Enjoy lovelys. FYI we suck at summaries! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second fanfic. If you didn't know, my twin and I write these together. But this time we stole Nickelz from NickelzCrusta14. So now it's just Crusta4. HAHA. Don't worry Crusta we will return her so you can keep writing your awesome fanfic. If you haven't already, you should read our story ****_I Think I Luv You_**** (haley2017) and****_ Faction Five High_**** (NickelzCrusta14) So enjoy. We should be updating every Saturday. Just a fyi. Oh, if you want to know what we are doing right now, we're playing musical chairs to see who types.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything Divergent related. We only own the Hunter Hayes CD that we are listening to. (Even though 2/3 of us don't.) **

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

I walk out of the shower, dry off, and put on my Spongebob Square Pants sports bra that Christina made me buy. She is Patrick, Marlene is Gary, and Lynn is Squidward. All of a sudden my bathroom door is kicked open by Bevis and Butthead. Zeke and Uriah stand in my bathroom doorway laughing and smiling like idiots. I'll have Tobias beat them later. "Get out of here you jack wagons!" I shout.

"Cover the child's eyes!" Zeke shouts and covers Uriah's eyes. They walk away with a huge grin on their faces.

"What are you even doing here?" I shout.

"Coming to get you. Christina told us to summoned you. The party already started."

"And that requires kicking open my bathroom door?"

"Well we saw blood on the carpet we thought you died. We were concerned for you well-being."

"I cut myself shaving. It's not my fault that Peter spilt beer on me."

"Fine just hurry up dollface." I huff and throw on my black skinny jeans on with a sparkly black tank top with my black leather jacket. I run out of my bathroom to put on my earrings, and I grab my orange Nike high tops with the pink swooshes. Damn do I look good.

"Damn Tris. Now let's go." Zeke says. Him and Uriah come up to me and grab me by the arm pits and half carry half drag me out of the apartment.

"Let me go. Help rape. Rape I tell you. Help I think they are going to rape me! Holy Shit where is my whistle when I need it." I try to get out by shouting but all people do is stop and stare. Finally I come up with the idea of biting Zeke's hand.

"Ow... she bit me! Why the hell did you bite me?!" Zeke screams.

"Grow some balls, bro. She could have done worse." Uriah says.

"She could have rabies, and you would've screamed too."

"Not like a girl and she doesn't have rabies." Uriah looks at me. "Do you?" He asks a little scared.

"You two would scream like baby girls if I kicked you where it counts. Your lucky I'm not wearing my steel-toes. And yes I have rabies I hope you got the shot because you will do a lot of hurting." They both wince, and I almost get out of their grasp. Important word in that sentence _almost._

By the time we get to Zeke's apartment my throat hurts and Zeke and Uriah's hands have bite marks on them. It looks like they were swimming with parana's. We are all exhausted because we ran around the pit when I got out of their grasp. They had to tackle me like three times. I also yelled rape like a million times, to bad I didn't have my whistle. They finally probably thought I was actually being raped.

"Finally you guys are all here." Shauna says sounding impaitent. "You were gone for like an hour, what took so long?"

"Little miss sunshine here decided to take many detours." Zeke says.

"I wouldn't have had to if you just set me down and let me walk. That's why God gave me two feet."

"Wait is that why everyone was warned that there was rape going on in the compound? Because we all heard someone yelling 'rape rape! Help me! Dammnit where is my whistle when I need it?" Christina asks.

"And you guys didn't come to save me. What wonderful friends."

"Sorry we were to busy watching Four play Candy Crush."

"Which I don't understand because I'm not very good." He says.

"OMG the great and powerful Four isn't good at Candy Crush." I say and drop down to my knees and bow to him. He smirks at me. If I were someone else I would probably earn a glare from him. Or even earn a 'life's tough brosif so get a helmet.' and he would hit me in the forehead.

"Yes sadly I can't play candy crush and the world starts to crumble."

"Can we just start the game?" Lynn says sounding like Lynn... pissed.

"Fine I'll start." I say. "Shauna truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kick Zeke where it counts."

"Okay."

"What I don't get an opinon?" Zeke whines.

"No your opinon doesn't matter in this world."

"Harsh Trissy harsh. Thats like a knife to the heart."

"You were the one trying to rape me." I look at Tobias and see anger behind his eyes.

"No that was Uri I wasn't the one tackling you." Tobias looks like he is about explode. I can already see the steam come out of his ears and fire out of his nose.

"Just get back to the game." Will says.

Shauna stands and so does Zeke. He closes his eyes and grabs the chair behind him. "Just do it don't leave me in the suspense." Marlene says. Shauna kicks him hard and he falls to the ground laughing and clutching his junk.

"Holy mother of... Fuck... why does life hate me... I hate you Tris... I hate you Shauna... I hate this fucking world. Aww... my balls."

Uriah goes to the kitchen and grabs a bag of frozen peas and a can of beer and drops it on him.

"Okay back to the game." Shauna says ignoring Zeke's screams. "Christina truth or dare?"

"Um..."

**OK so this is our first fanfic with Nickelz. Don't worry more is to come maybe later tonight or sometime tomorrow. We shall see. We will be going for a walk on the bridge, maybe my bf will be there. (Fingers crossed and toes too.) Until we meet again...our fluffly little Divergent bunnies. Peace Out. Be nice to one another! And remember to always remember the Alamo. Terrible times I tell You TERRIBLE TIMES! Love ya Crusta and others. DO NOT WORRY CRUSTA WE WILL RETURN NICKELZ. Fuck You Science! :) (21 Jump Street quote, (DO NOT own either, only movie for watching puposes.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what's up bitches? Sorry, jk our softball coach used to say that to us. He was kinda like on drugs...I think. So...We just got back from walking the bridge. Umfortunatly, we didn't see my bf. :( But the good news is that we decided to uplaod another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even this disclaimer.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

"Christina we are waiting." Shauna says.

"Um...truth."

"Pansycake!" yells Uriah.

"Do you want to end up like your brother?" asks Christina Who is laying on the floor singing KUM - BI -AH and is in the fetal position.

"Fuck no! That looked like it hurt and I want to get a girl pregnant." Uriah says. At that everyone stares at Marlene who is now blushing.

"Ok then, don't call me a pansycake again ever, or then your little man won't be able to get the job done."

"Ok I won't call you a pansycake ever again, I swear." says Uriah.

"Whoa you don't need to swear." I say.

"Wow you're cool... mom." says Uriah.

"Yeah that's right I'm not like those regular moms, I'm a cool mom." I say as I jut out my hip. Everyone looks at Four, because everyone knows that I have a thing for Four.

"Ok. What is the worst thing about Will."

"Sorry, Will baby. The worst thing about Will is that durning thunderstorms he grabs his baby blanket and hides under the covers."

"That's not me that's you."says Will, blushing.

"No it's not and you know it." says Christina.

"Ok Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Tris into Zeke's bedroom and play 7 minutes in heaven."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Zeke who is still in the fetal position, "That's where I sleep. Go do it on the kitchen floor."

"But you eat off that floor."

"Gross." says everyone, but Tobias.

"I don't care! I'll use a plate next time. Do it anywhere I rather have to do dishes than have to buy a whole new bed."

"So you're saying that eating off Four's dick is better than sleeping with it?" asks Will.

"Well if he does it on the floor than I can have plastic between me and my food, instead of cotton between his and my dick."

"But you still walk on it. It's everywhere." I say.

"Shut up. Do it anywhere but my bed and on top of me. And if Tris is on the ground it doesn't matter where I eat."

Tobias and I get up and make our way to Zeke's bedroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" says Zeke. Good thing Shauna kicked him in the balls at the start, because he can't move from his fetal position.

We lock the door just incase Zeke magically gets up.

"Tris if you..." Tobias begins, but before he can finish I jump up onto his hips and wrap my legs around him. I start to take off his shirt, and as I am working on his pants, we hear "7 minutes is up."

Tobias yells to them,"Can please have 7 more?"

"Fuck no. Get off my fucking bed!"

"How do you know that we didn't do it everywhere in your room?" I ask.

"Well until I go to the bank, I'm going to be sleeping on the kitchen floor."

"Why do you need to go to the bank?" asks Christina.

"Well since these two just fucked eachother all over my room, I need to get some new stuff. Hell knows I'm broke."

"Shuna truth or dare?" asks Tobias.

Tobias looks at me and asks "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I say.

"Pansy..." Uriah starts but then stops when Tobias hits him in the side of the ear, knocking him off balance.

"Was I good?"

"Well... not to be mean but...Hell yeah!" I say, and with that, there is a big smile on Tobias' face.

"Shauna, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick put all the toe jam from Zeke's feet."

"EWWWWW! You have toe jam?"

"Um. Yeah, I wear alot of socks." Zekes says.

"No. I won't do it." And with that Shauna takes off her shirt revealing a pink and purple pok-a-dot bra.

"Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Lynn yells.

"I dare you to go to the pit in a tutu and start singing this verse,

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like, _

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right, It's better than_

_I can teach you but I have to charge."_

"Ok, I'll do it, but who's coming to watch?"

Me, Marlene, Christina, and Shauna all go to observe.

* * *

We come back all with smile on our face, except for Lynn who looks very upset.

"What happened?" Uriah asks.

"Ok so we are in the pit and Lynn is singing and danicing and having a really good time. Then Eric comes over and starts to sing and dance too. It was really funny. Then Eric grabed Lynn's hips and starts to grind her." I say. Once I am done telling the story, every one except Lynn is on the floor laughing so hard and clutching their chests. Even Zeke is which he makes look painful.

"So can I play or not?" asks someone from behind the door.

"Who the hell is that?"asks Tobias, although, I'm pretty sure he knows who it is.

The door opens, and walks in Eric.

"Eric was wondering if it was ok with you, if he could play too." I say.

"I'm game" Zeke says.

"Great!"Eric says.

Tobias doesn't look to happy.

We get back in our circle.

"Ok or Dare?"Lynn asks.

"Well, let's see. I don't want to be called a pansycake, because then I would have to punch Uriah, and that requries getting up so... Dare!"

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that you got Tris pregnat and that you are now leaving her."

Tobias looks at me and I give him a nod and my phone.

"Ok." Tobias dials Caleb's number and puts the phone on speaker

Someone answers.

"Hi, Caleb?"

"This is Caleb's phone, please hold for Caleb."

What the hell? Is that Susan? Where is mom and dad? I didn't know that we could start dating.

"Ahoy! Sir Caleb speaking."

Sir Caleb what the hell is this world turning into?

"Um. Hi Caleb this is Four, form the dauntless compound. I just wanted to...um...tell you that I got Tris pregnat and am...leaving her for someone not pregnat. So what I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that you're an uncle!"

After Tobias gets done talking, we hear a boom and the line goes dead.

Hmmm. I wonder what came over Caleb. i'm kinda worried for Tobias now.

**End of Chapter two. Please Review! We can't wait to hear from you. Until next time...Remember not to play in the knife drawer. Knives are DANGEROUS! I REPEAT KNIVES ARE DANGEROUS! I TELL YOU DANGEROUS! KINDA LIKE THE ALAMO! _"How are we going to buy drugs for the party? _HAHAHA! Pound of cocaine?_ We're trying to show them a good time, not ruin their fucking lives!_ Pound of Maijuanija?_ Best party ever!" _(I love quoting 21 Jump Street.) Yes, We like to quote from movies big deal, and yes we did quote form _Mean Girls_, deal with it. We hope you really like this chapter we may try to update tomorrow. If not, sorry. But we should for sures update next Saturday. Also if yo like this story, check out our other stories, _I Think I Luv You (haley2017) and Faction Five High (NickelzCrusta14). _Thanks for reading and please do review, we enjoy reading them. Thanks again. Peace out Home Slice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahoy friends! Today we meet again. We just got so bored playing Just Dance 4 and decided to write another CHAPTER! So we got a review from GingerDivergentTribute and wanted to say we like Truth or Dare stories too. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following. Put on your reading glasses on. And on to the chapter.**

**disclaimer: Y'all know the rest.**

**Tobias' POV**

I sit there after my little chat with "sir" Caleb, and that ended with a thud on the other line. Tris looks a little worried and I didn't have the slightest idea why.

Then the door bursts open with a fuming Caleb. Oh so that's why Tris looked so worried. Then Caleb comes after me and sucker punches me in the throat.

"Oh...My...Gosh!" I say between breaths.

"Oh that's not it."Caleb tries coming after me again, but I stick my hand out so that his forehead is pushing against my palm and trying to punch me but failing miserably.

"Caleb!" I hear Tris yell.

"What? Don't you know that he called me and said that he knocked you up and is now going to leave you with the baby for someone else? Now I'm an uncle!"

"I know he called you but it was just a dare!"

"So what does that mean is he leaving you or not?"

"No! I'm not even pregnant." says Tris trying to explain this Caleb, he just has a confused look on his face.

"Ugh!" says Tris while slapping her hand to her forehead.

"You...Are...Not...Going...To...Be...An...Uncle! I'm not even fucking pregnant. Get that through your fucking big head. I thought that there was a brain in there, but I guess I'm wrong."

Caleb still looking confused asks' So you're not pregnant?"

"Why do I even bother?" asks Tris annoyed,"Caleb can you please leave so that we can finish our game of truth or dare?"

"Fine, but if you ever touch my little sister again I will surely kill you!" he says pointing his stubby finger at me. Once he finally leaves we continue to play the game.

"Ok, Zeke truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to chug a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce."

"Are you fucking kidding? Fuck no!" with that Zeke takes of his shirt and then debates on who to mess with next.

"Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." Marlene gets up and goes and sits on it.

Marlene looks around the room for her next victim and her eyes land on Tris. "Tris, my dear friend Tris I have an important question to ask you."

"Yes my dear Marlene what is it."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dauntless duh."

"That wasn't a choice but oh well. I dare you to sit on Four's lap and join me in the sitting on another person club. President Me!"

"Ok." she walks over to me and plops down on my lap.

"So this truth or dare is for all the guys. So guys Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." we all say in unison.

"I dare you to sing the most un-dauntless song. Yolo. In the pit in your underwear." We think about it for a minute.

"Well I'm in my underwear either way so Hells Yah!" Zeke yells. I growl and all of us guys get up and throw off out pants, shirts, and socks. While we do that the girls get their phones ready.

We walk down to the pit and stand on some tables. Tris starts the music and waves at me. I glare back.

_Yolo_

_Yolo you only live once_

_The battle cry of the generation_

_This life is a precious gift_

_So don't get to crazy _

_Cause it's not worth the risk._

_(Chorus)_

_You know that we are still young_

_So don't be dumb_

_Don't trust anyone _

_Cause you only live once._

_(Verse)_

_Ugghh.._

_You only live once that's the motto_

_So take a chill-pill_

_and ease off the throttle_

_Never go to loud clubs_

_Cause its bad for your ears_

_Your friend's will all be sorry when they can't hear._

_And stay the hell away from drugs_

_Cause they not legal_

_And bury all your money in the backyard like a Beagle._

_ You should never trust the bank_

_They've been known to fail_

_And never travel by car bus, boat, or by rail_

_ And don't travel by plane_

_And don't travel at all_

_Build a bomb shelter basement with titanium walls_

_And wear titanium suits incase pianos fall on you_

_And never go to sauna's_

_Cause they crawling with prana's_

_And never take the stairs cause they're often unsafe_

_You only live once don't let it go to waste._

_(Chorus)_

_Well..._

_ You know that we are still young_

_ So hold off on the fun_

_Cook your meat till its done_

_Cause you only live once_

_(Verse)_

_Yeah..._

_Here's another piece of advice_

_Stay away from kids because their hair is filled with mad lice_

_There's no such as too much purell_

_This a cautionary tale works by George Orwell_

_So go 1984 sending plugs into sockets._

_Always wear a chastity belt and triple lock it._

_Then hire a taster and make them check your food for poison._

_And if you think your mailman is a spy then destroy him_

_No blankets or pajamas they can choke you in your sleep._

_Two words about furniture..._

_KILLING MACHINES!_

_Board your windows up_

_The sun's bad for your health._

_And always wear a straight jacket so you're safe from yourself_

_Uh hun..._

_Take no chances, no chance _

_Stop free lancing_

_Invest in you future_

_Don't dilute your finances_

_401k make sure it's no risk._

_Then get some real-estate _

_how much?_

_4.2%_

_30 year mortgage_

_That's important, that's great deal_

_And if you can't afford don't forage it,_

_know your last bill_

_Renting is for suckers right now_

_A dependable savings so you retire with money in your account._

_Be safe._

_(Chorus)_

_Yolo_

_Say no no_

_Isolate yourself and just roll solo _

_Be carefulolo_

_You oughta look out, _

_Also stands for_

_Yolo_

_(Verse)_

_You know that we are still young,_

_Burn the prints off your thumbs._

_And pull out all of your teeth,_

_So you can't bite your tounge._

_(Chorus) _

_Your only here for a short time, time._

_So don't go outside, _

_Cuz you know your going to die, die_

_Just take our advice, _

_And hide._

_And scream Yolo to the sky._

_You Oughta Look Out._

* * *

**Just an FYI this is a real song. It's on youtube and it by: _The Lonely Island_ Featuring: _Adam Levine and Kendrick Lamar._ I personally think the video is hilarious! "Are y'all throwing a party?_ No we would never. _Well there's rumors in the twittersphere. And if any of my officers are caught giving alochol to minors, their going to find themselves in prison, with a snorkle duct taped to their mouths. And me shitting down that snorkle." (21 Jump Street.) Yes again another quote from 21 Jump Street. It's just a good movie and we love movies. So review and tell y'alls friends about it and have them review. We do not encourage drugs or alochol. You could get hurt. And no one likes getting hurt. So don't do it. Just don't, stay away, stay in school, and save your money. Peace Out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all what sup my homies that are eating baloney. OMG that sounded a lot cooler in my head then it probably did on the computer. I am to lazy to erase it so I guess it will be there for a while. Sorry about not updating in a while so I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this Kleenex in my hand. I do not own the brand Kleenex either. Sad day. **

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias**

After Tris makes us sing that song we are egged by everyone in the pit. "What the hell? Where did they get all these eggs?" Zeke says. Then he gets hit in the face with a tomato. "Really a tomato?" After he says that a few more come at him. "What the hell? I love you too Mom." I look up and see his mother with a giant smirk on her face and more tomatoes in her hand.

"That's for being my son." She says and throws more at him and Uriah. "Why can't you be a good boy like Uri, he is sweet and has a girl friend that actually likes him. I want grandkids." She walks up to Uriah and pinches his cheek. "Such a good boy." Uriah blushes.

"You'll get your grandkids when you get your grandkids ma." He reminds me of Howard off of The Big Bang Theory.

I laugh and look around the pit. Its in total chaos. I see Tris laughing her ass off in a corner and Shauna and Christina along with Marlene are at the next bar over drinking and laughing their ass's off. I decide to go home unnoticed. The song that has the phrase _Secret Agent Man_ replaying over and over in my head. Then when I go to grab Tris I pass by a mirror and see myself and the song Sexy and I Know It plays. Ha great timing because I'm Sexy and I know it. I think they played it just for me. How sweet.

Jinx. I would only think it was sweet if I was an Amity or a guy named Uriah. Ha I make myself laugh.

Zeke texts me say that we're going to have to keep playing tomorrow. Tomorrow will be fun because it will be Make Fun of Factions Day... day!

* * *

**Tris**

What the hell? Is the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up in Tobias's bed... next to him. I don't even remember coming home, which is kind of sketchy. My head is pounding and I have a huge migraine. I don't even remember having anything to drink. At least I think I didn't have anything. I look over a Tobias who is still sound asleep. Huh... I woke up before him actually. What is the world turning into?

A knock on the door wakes Tobias from his slumber. "Tris go get it." He mumbles.

"Not my apartment." I snap back and kick him in the hip causing him to fall off the bed face first. He growls and I smile.

The truth is I would have actually gotten up and got the door, but I'm too lazy and the bed is warm and the air is cold. Right now life sucks for him.

"Thanks man this will come in handy." Tobias says. I wonder who is at the door. I would look up but again I'm too lazy. Tobias shuts the door and hops on the bed with clothes in his hand jostling the mattress.

"Who the hell comes at... 6 in the morning." I ask.

"Um... the people that hand out clothes for Make Fun of Factions Day and its not 6 in the morning its 12 in the afternoon." Hm... I knew I could sleep in late but not this late. Wait what's Make Fun of Factions Day?

"What's Make Fun of Factions Day?" I ask sweetly.

"Its more of a week thing where everyone in the whole entire compound makes fun of each faction, except ours, for a day... and it looks like today is Candor." He says and I grab the clothes from him. "These are mine yours are probably at your apartment."

"I want the hat. I think its cool." Its a flat-billed hat with the word 'sarcasm' in capital letters in black print.

"Fine, but if you don't have a hat to replace it then I get it back."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

"My name isn't Stan."

"No hotdoggin way." **(AN: Did any of that sound familiar to anyone? Maybe NickelCrusta14's story Faction Five High. Y'all should read it if you haven't its hilarious.)**

"Really your trying to bring that back? Newsflash you and Uriah will never bring pansycake or hotdoggin back." He says and I scowl at him.

"I gots to go." I say in bad grammar because I know it pisses him off.

"You mean 'I got to go.'"

"No I mean I gots to go. I ain't an Erudite." I shout as I walk out the door.

"Your results would beg to differ." Is the last thing I hear before I run to the elevator so I could go to my apartment that I share with Christina.

* * *

Our apartment is messier than... something that is really messy. Give me a break for not finding a word to go with it because I'm hung-over right now.

"Holy Shit." I mutter under my breath. As I shuffle throw. I stop as I hear noises. As I turn the corner I see Christina and Will doing it. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING DAUNTLESS CAKE ALMIGHTY!" I shout and run out. While grabbing my clothes that are by the door.

When I get to Tobias's apartment he looks a me like I grown two heads. "What?" I ask horrified.

"Nothing. What's wrong?"

"Um... I saw Chr..." I say while mumbling the last part.

"What?"

"I saw Christina and Will doing it when I went to go get my clothes." He burst out laughing.

"They took away my innocence."

"I thought I already did that." Tobias says.

"The innocence of my eyes. Besides its different... when your watching two people do 'it' its different."

"Okay, I bet it is. So to make you feel better how about we change the subject."

"Gladly."

"Do you have a hat?"

"Yeah, it says... Smart Ass."

"Not as cool as sarcasm, but it'll do."

He leaves to change into his clothes which are black and white. The white makes his dark eyes look brighter. He is wearing a white V-neck and black leather pants and black and white Addias shoes with wings on them. Holy shit they're are mother fucking awesome.

I am wearing white skinny jeans with a black and white stripped shirt and sparkly black Uggs. "Really black leather pants?" I ask. I thought I see in something other than black jeans.

"What I wanted to try something new."

"Okay that's nice."

"Come on we have a game of truth or dare to finish." he says dragging me out of the apartment.

* * *

"Okay guys we have a game to finish." Zeke says as we are all getting into our positions that we were in earlier. "That's right strip for me baby!" he shouts at Shauna. She was taking off her shirt. She shoots him a glare.

"Will you guys start deciding a dare for one of us because we can't all wait for the grass to grow." Marlene says. The guys groan and get up.

After about 10 minutes Shauna says "Will you guys finish your tea party session some other time because I want to get on with this game."

"Calm your tits." Zeke says. Shauna throws a pillow at him. "Ow, just a figure of speech babe."

"Just get on with it." I say. I glance across the circle at Christina. I still can't look her or Will in the eyes.

Just when they were about to tell us someone burst throw the door.

**That's the end of this chapter so if you didn't like it fuck science. The next day they will be dressed so they make fun of the Amity. ****Enjoy life , eat cake, do not fall down the stairs, be good don't be bad, do not play with knives unless your dauntless. Bye darlings. **


End file.
